1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, such as a projector, in which, when any image signal is not input, a state in which any displayable signal is not being input is displayed.
2. Related Art
A technique in which, in an image display apparatus, such as a projector, lamp lighting is performed at a power less than a rated lamp power in order to reduce the power consumption in a non-normal display state, such as a case when any image signal is not being input, that is, a stand-by state when normal operation is performed but any signal is not being input (see JP-A-11-288790).
However, in this stand-by state, when lamp lighting is performed at a power less than a rated lamp power, the whole luminance may decrease and thus display may become dark. Also, in the stand-by state, for example, the background is generally displayed in a single color, for example, blue, and light within a wavelength range not used for display becomes useless